


and he was a good friend.

by HiddenObscurial



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenObscurial/pseuds/HiddenObscurial
Summary: Set in ANH. Obi-Wan Kenobi thinks about Anakin Skywalker.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Kudos





	and he was a good friend.

“You fought in the Clone Wars?” 

Luke - _Anakin’s son_ \- looks up at him, eyes wide. 

Obi-Wan thinks of blaster fire, of the roar of gunships, of Cody and his men turning against him, of the temple going up in flames.

“Yes. I was once a Jedi Knight.”

The sound of Luke tinkering with Threepio next to him feels like a fleeting, bittersweet memory of his former padawan’s younger days. 

“The same as your father,” he adds, quieter. 

Luke’s tinkering stills. “I wish I’d known him.” 

The images that flash through his mind are ones that have haunted him since the day the Republic fell - Anakin drawing his blade and lunging towards him, the lava churning down the river, the look of pure agony on Anakin’s face as he lay on the bank, consumed by fire. 

He cannot bring himself to meet the boy’s innocent eyes. What does one say about a man who has done such horrible things? 

So he chooses to think of a time before - before Anakin’s turn, before the betrayal of the clones. 

He thinks of all the times Anakin, in the Clone Wars, had pulled an insane manoeuvre in his starfighter to save the day, while he watched from the bridge of the Venator, half in awe at his skill and half annoyed at Anakin’s recklessness. 

“He was the greatest star pilot in the galaxy,” he starts. 

He thinks of the way Anakin grinned right before saying, “Don’t worry, I have a plan.” He thinks of how Anakin carried out attacks so unorthodox that not even the greatest Separatist generals could anticipate his moves. He thinks of all the times Anakin had jumped in to save him at the last second, timing just right, and how they would escape together on a stolen ship, grateful to be alive. 

“And a cunning warrior,” he adds, and Luke looks down, deep in thought.

There’s more to him, though, so much more, and his heart aches with longing for what they had. He thinks of shared laughter, of trading teasing comments, of trips down to shady bars in the Coruscant underworld, of the times Anakin stood up for him against the council, of quiet nights spent meditating together after particularly tough losses. 

Most importantly, he thinks of the reassuring, firm, presence in the Force that had stood by him for twelve years. 

“And he was a good friend.” 


End file.
